


Pillow Fort

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Childhood Memories, M/M, bitty loves jack, domestic zimbits, jack loves bitty, pillow forts, zimbits fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: A small Zimbits fic.  I had this idea of Jack probably not having had the chance to experience a lot of things during his childhood that most kids did.  Bitty helps change that.





	Pillow Fort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devereauxs_Disease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/gifts).



Their plans for a date by the WaterFire had come to a screeching halt when neither Bitty nor Jack had bothered to see that the forecast called for heavy rain, all day, and the next day as well. So they stayed inside, not sure what they would end up doing. 

By mid-afternoon, they had watched two movies, fooled around quite a bit, ate almost an entire extra large pizza, fooled around some more, and Bitty reorganized the kitchen while Jack alphabetized his DVD collection.

“Okay, this is nuts. I am so bored, honey, I’m actually contemplating going outside,” Bitty sighed.

Jack looked out the enormous apartment windows. “It doesn’t look like it's letting up, and you might get swept away.”

Bitty smirked. He strolled around the living room and plopped down on the couch. “How about we play some cards? Go Fish? Old Maid? War?”

“I’ve never played any of those,” Jack replied with a tiny shrug.

“How? Those are, like, childhood staples. Next, you’re going to say you’ve never made a pillow fort,” Bitty said with a small laugh.

Jack stared at him quietly.

“Sweetpea? You can’t be serious,” Bitty said with wide eyes.

Jack blushed. “I… I didn’t do many sleepovers when I was a kid or had many kids over. And, with my anxiety—a pillow fort wasn’t exactly the most soothing thing.”

Bitty’s face fell.

“Cramped, dark spaces…” Jack said as he fiddled with his fingers, and shrugged once again.

Bitty jumped up from the couch to hug Jack. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, Bits. There were just some things I couldn’t do when I was a kid,” Jack replied as Bitty settled into his arms.

“Well, I think we should change that,” Bitty said and looked up at Jack with bright eyes.

“Oh?”

“Let’s build a fort right now!”

Jack smiled, “Right now? Where?”

Bitty pointed at the couch. “We have an excellent couch with a ton of pillows and cushions, and the coffee table is perfect.”

Jack eyed the couch skeptically. “Will we fit?”

“Of course, sweetpea. Go and bring two chairs from the dining room. I’ll go get a sheet from the bedroom.” 

Bitty ran out of the living as Jack smiled. He thought the day would never come when Bitty would cease to amaze him. 

He took two chairs from the dining room and returned just as Bitty rushed back carrying four pillows from their bed, Señor Bun, a comforter, and one sheet. He wobbled like a penguin as he held everything.

“You got it there, bud?”

“Uh-huh,” he replied and released a whooshing breath and let everything fall on the floor.

“So what’s our blueprint look like, Bits? Do we need to call for a building permit?”

Bitty smirked, “Dad joke. No, I’ve got this totally under control.”

Bitty pulled the coffee table a few feet away from the couch, then lined up the two chairs on opposite ends. He placed the downy comforter on the floor in between the couch and coffee table and plopped their bedroom pillows onto the comforter. He then ran to the kitchen. Jack watched, mesmerized.

Bitty returned with an enormous bowl of popcorn, a large water bottle, and a bag of marshmallows tucked under his arm. He placed them on the comforter, walked over and gingerly took Bun and sat him on top. He left the room again and came back with a flashlight, a book, and a deck of cards.

“How’s it going? Do I need to call OSHA to make sure this building site is safe?”

“Boooo!” Bitty said as he laughed. “So you take the couch cushions and lean them against the chairs. See? They’ll be additional supporting walls. They can stand erect and not fall over easily.”

“Erect, huh?” Jack said with a smirk.

Bitty shook his head, held up a finger and said, “Just one more thing and then we’re ready to move in.”

He took the navy blue bed sheet, shook it open and draped it across the couch, coffee table, and chairs. It drifted downward slowly and settled into place as the fort’s makeshift roof.

“After you, kind sir,” Bitty said motioning toward the fort.

“Will, euh, I fit?” Jack asked as he crouched down on all fours, lifted the sheet and peered inside.

“Your ass isn’t that big, mister,” Bitty said as he joined Jack. “Here, let me go in first.” He pushed against Jack and crawled in. Jack watch the bottoms of Bitty’s feet as they disappeared inside. 

“Well? What are you waiting for?” He called from within the fort.

Jack crawled in, and his eyes adjusted to the soft light inside. 

“Welcome to Fort Bun. This is our host, Señor Bunny.”

Jack shimmied next to Bitty, settled on his tummy and propped onto his elbows, mimicking Bitty. 

“Well, what do you think of our new humble abode?”

Jack took an appreciative look around. “I love it.”

“Uh-huh! We have food, we have music,” Bitty said as he pulled out his phone, “and we have entertainment. Should we read a book or play cards?”

“How about cards?” Jack said as he reached for the deck which sat in front of him. “You can teach me to play Old Fish.”

“Old Fish? Lord, man. Sometimes I wonder if you say things on purpose to try to make me apoplectic.”

Jack laughed and handed Bitty the cards.

They spent the rest of the day inside the fort. They played War, had a tag-team round of Solitaire, they ate popcorn and more pizza after Bitty crawled out to bring the box inside. They kissed and kissed some more, and Bitty read _Crazy Rich Asians_ to Jack while he held their tiny flashlight.

And when they realized it was well into the night, they both decided it was time to dismantle the fort and head to the bedroom.

“Aw, I kinda want to leave it up,” Bitty said as he got up and stretched in the living room.

Jack’s yawn turned into a wide smile, “Well, we don’t have to take it down if we don’t want to, bud.”

“Really?” Bitty said as he pressed up onto his toes and gave Jack a sweet, small kiss.

Jack’s eyes fluttered shut as he let himself melt into it. He wrapped his arms around Bitty’s waist and once again realized how incredibly lucky he was to have this glorious human being in his life. Bitty constantly gave Jack the world, and now he had even managed to give Jack a bit of the childhood he never knew he always wanted. How did ever truly smile before Bitty?

“It can stay up overnight if you want… or,” Jack began.

“Or?”

Jack leaned down and nuzzled Bitty’s neck. It smelled like home. “Or we can have a sleepover. You know, since I never really had one of those either.”

Bitty laughed, bright and lovely, “I’ll go get the sleeping bags, you clear out that pizza box!”

“You’re on,” Jack said and crawled back into the fort.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [devereauxs_disease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devereauxs_disease) who said, when I told her about my fic idea:
> 
> _Also, can Bitty invite Tater and Snowy over the next weekend for a proper sleepover?_
> 
> _"I bring booze!"_
> 
> _"I brought facemasks."_
> 
>   _"Sweet pea, I love your teammates."_
> 
> So add that to this fic's headcanon. :D
> 
> \----------------
> 
> Come holla at your girl [over on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com).


End file.
